


Beautiful Jedi, Fearsome Sith

by Mass_Effecting_Your_Pants



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mass_Effecting_Your_Pants/pseuds/Mass_Effecting_Your_Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revan/Malak. Carth/Morgana. Fluff (like, bring a bucket to barf in). Things go a little differently during the confrontation on the Star Forge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Jedi, Fearsome Sith

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the following:-
> 
> Title: Beautiful Jedi, Fearsome Sith  
> Category: Games » Star Wars  
> Author: Malak's Mistress  
> Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
> Genre: Drama/Romance  
> Published: 09-28-06, Updated: 09-28-06  
> Chapters: 1, Words: 3,938

**_~Revan~_ **

 

"…stripped from you by the ignorant Jedi Council. Embrace the power once again and you can take what is yours rightfully, with me at your side as your apprentice!"

Bastila's once beautiful face is pale and gaunt, mottled with thick, purple veins and her piercing blue eyes tinged yellow.

I stare at her dumbly, my lightsaber ignited but hanging limply by my side. I shake my head forcefully to clear my thoughts, but our bond is strong and Bastila's dark emotions tug at the edge of my mind, but I don't dare touch upon them.

I can't believe that I was – _am_ – the Dark Lord Revan, but I don't want Bastila's taint seeping in to my mind, lest I do embrace it and become what I was capable of.

But, I think guiltily, it was my taint to begin with.

 

**_~Bastila~_ **

 

"I’m glad I didn't allow Jolee and Juhani to accompany me, I wouldn’t want them to see you as you are now. Can't you see what you have become?" Revan's words were those of a noble Jedi, but her dark brown eyes scream of the guilt she feels for my fall.

My _fall_. I sneer at my own thoughtless phrasing. I have _not_ fallen, I correct myself, I have begun on the path to reach my true potential.

"The grey Jedi and the Cathar are not important," I leap on the guilt she cannot hide, "but you are. Why, if it weren't for your influence, I would still be the tool of the Jedi, much like _you_ are now. They look down on you, push you aside like a child, hide you like a dirty, shameful secret until they are in need of your aid. You _know_ this."

"I…I did not start you down this path," Revan's voice lacks conviction and I smile, knowing she doesn't believe a word she's saying.

I reach out through the Force to weaken her with our bond as I continue to speak, distracting her. She is only _half_ of what she could be.

"I don’t resent you for it. I'm grateful that you’ve shown me my true path. I think it was destiny for you to open my eyes, so I could help you find the path that you have strayed from."

Revan clutches the edge of our bond closely to her like a child, but her grip is weak with her overwhelming guilt, and I slowly begin to pry the connection from her grasp.

"If not the Dark Lord, then what is your destiny? The Jedi Order won't accept you back; they’ll keep you as their prisoner until you die a lonely death. You can't hide from them either, they wouldn’t rest until they found you," I feel her take a hesitant subconscious step towards me through our bond. "And you would be a fool to think your 'crew' would aid you. As soon as you left the _Leviathan_ I'm sure Carth, with his barely suppressed suspicion and _lust_ for revenge, would have withdrawn from you immediately."

Revan's shudder proves me right and I overpower her with confidence, quickly tearing our bond completely open and allowing my thoughts and emotions to pour through unstoppered.

 

**_~Revan~_ **

 

The worst part of discovering my true identity had been Carth's reaction. I hated myself, and he was the beginning of a world that longs to spill my blood for the deeds I have done but can’t remember.

I didn't deserve to live, and I could easily find someone who would happily end my life. But if I was dead, I wouldn't be able to feel the shame and pure self-loathing that courses through me now, so living is punishment enough.

Bastila. She accepts me for who I was… _am_. I had hoped that Carth and I were the beginning of something special but I always knew, in the back of my mind, that was never the case. Something held me back, but I couldn't put my finger on what.

Perhaps I always knew that Carth could never love another other than his deceased wife.

Regardless, he won't speak to me again.

I embrace the comfort of having Bastila's bond so close again, and find myself standing before her, her hands framing my face softly as she wipes away my fast falling tears.

"Yes, I accept you for who you are," her words are music to my broken soul and I cling to them. "I will stand by you as your apprentice, and _together_ we can defeat Malak so you may take your true place as the Dark Lord."

I nod slowly. Yes, Malak started all of this. It should end with him.

I follow Bastila to her small freighter after disabling the powerful energy shields, allowing us to leave the Rakatan planet, letting it slip my notice that Bastila would stay by my side as my apprentice…not my friend.

 

**_~Bastila~_ **

 

We encounter waves of Sith on the Star Forge, as expected. Malak would be furious at my escape to find his former Master and send every last tool he had at his disposal to stop us. But, I glance at Revan as she cuts down another Sith with her glowing blade, blood spraying as she withdraws her lightsaber from the man’s bleeding chest, all Malak is doing is strengthening his old Master.

I smile as I sear my saber through another Sith, I had chosen the right side and now _nothing_ would stand in my way. The few Jedi Knights the Council had sent to, I assume, help the Republic were so preoccupied with their fear that they hadn’t spared us a second glance before joining with us in slaughtering all who opposed us.

Heh, I grin with a sense of satisfaction, the last of them had fled when it dawned on them that Revan was truly _Revan_. I want to hunt them down, but before long the motley crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ will arrive, so we don't have the time. The crew has the potential to cause some serious trouble, so I plan to ensure they will be dealt with as soon as Malak has fallen to Revan's lightsaber.

We arrive in the huge circular room, which was perfect for me to centre myself amidst the awesome power of the Star Forge.

"Carth, by the look of the battle raging outside, has managed to contact the Republic," I spit his name with disgust as I stare beyond the windows, the man was quite a nuisance. "I’ll need to use my Battle Meditation to ensure the Republic don’t blow us out of the galaxy. You must deal with Malak."

I feel Revan leave as I kneel to begin augmenting my power and, with a smile, I hope for her death…as I always have.

 

**_~Malak~_ **

 

I sense the familiar presence behind me and feel my heart flutter, much to my dismay. After all this time, I love her still.

It shocks me that I can feel such attachment even now. I bury the emotions quickly, they are not becoming to a Sith Lord. She should have died when I fired upon her ship. It would’ve saved me the pain of this meeting. She never noticed how I felt.

Always too busy. Always focused on battle. Always training, bettering herself.

And now she would never know, for she hadn't even known who she was. She didn't remember anything of what we had been through together because of the damn Jedi.

Anger bubbles to the surface and I let it.

"Malak."

I turn at her voice and stifle my surprise. Revan doesn't appear as she did when I saw her on the _Leviathan_. She has clearly fallen.

 _Fallen_. Why do I say this? I’m too far gone, I had thought, but perhaps not quite as far as I am truly.

Perhaps not beyond forgiveness. Or is that sad, weak hope that makes me think this?

Revan's natural beauty is marred by her dark skin beginning to pale to a dull and lifeless hue, much like the way mine had. Her eyes have darkened but I can see, before even probing with my senses, that she hasn’t been totally consumed.

She was a beautiful Jedi but a fearsome Sith, I thought of our familiar joke. It's why she had demanded robes that covered her entire body and a mask to match.

I shake away these bothersome memories, if she is Sith then it would be much easier to dispatch her.

It is more likely the Jedi filled her head with tales of my evil and she would be here on some sort of misguided saviour quest.

But she is touched by the dark so perhaps it _is_ blood she is after.

"You have always been strong, Revan, and your power has not waned strangely enough. Perhaps there is more of your old self in you than I realised," even I can hear my confidence and indifference is false, but I berate myself for revealing so much…she always has had that effect.

 

**_~Revan~_ **

 

I stare at him, something is wrong. I know I must kill him, but I feel…like I can't. But if I don't, I will die.

And is that so bad, I wonder. Bastila, I know, will turn on me the first chance she gets, so I will die eventually. That is the way of the Sith. Is that what I want? Death and destruction at every turn?

"Perhaps you continue to underestimate me," I talk to buy time, but feel sure my uncertainty is transparent.

 

**_~Malak~_ **

 

I can never read Revan through the Force, her aura is too complex, but something in her face tells me she is not entirely confident. I’m relieved by this, but certainly confused.

Revan was always anything but unsure.

"Possibly, but this time our confrontation can only end in death…yours or mine," I know that our inevitable battle contains a sizable risk to my life, but this worries me little.

Death is a part of the life of a Sith, and many a day I would welcome it with open arms if it wished a visit upon me.

But, as I stare in to the dark eyes before me, I see something that could drive the wish of death away.

I feel my façade slip the tiniest bit against my will, but she notices.

For the first time, she _notices_.

But what does she see?

Does she see a Sith Lord who gained his position by betraying his Master when the opportunity arose?

Or did she see the broken man who fired on his love's ship to destroy her attackers, believing she had died at the hands of the Jedi?

Did she see a Sith Lord who would kill a planet to destroy Bastila, fearing her Battle Meditation?

Or did she see the man who steadfastly denied he was heartbroken at her perceived death, and would kill a planet to destroy Bastila in vengeance?

 

**_~Bastila~_ **

 

My eyes snap open in frustration.

I can feel Revan through our bond clearly still, and yet Malak's presence has not disappeared.

Neither is dead.

I glance out the window at the fierce firefight and stand quickly. The Sith have gained the edge in the battle due to my intervention, which gives me time to check that the events on the Command Deck are still in motion at least somewhat according to plan.

I hope they kill each other.

I wouldn't need to be concerned about ridding myself of my 'Master' and his former Master, and, in effect, inherit the Star Forge.

The thought is intoxicating, but not a situation that will arise in reality.

In any case, one of the two shall fall and I will slay the weakened victor, rendering the powerful Rakatan factory _mine_.

 

**_~Revan~_ **

 

I can't bring myself to look away from Malak.

In his yellow eyes I'm sure I saw a flicker of…love? As soon as I recognise it for what it is, I feel a rush of affection for the broken man before me. I remember now.

I _love_ him.

But I had never acted upon my feelings, why I didn't _know_. And I can see, how had I _never_ seen it before, that my love was mirrored.

 

**_~Malak~_ **

 

I see her dark eyes open wide and with blurring speed, she is inches away from me.

I almost stumble but her hypnotic eyes hold me. She raises her hand slowly to my cheek and I flinch involuntarily at her touch, having not experienced gentle contact since before the War.

So long ago it seems.

I must be ugly to her, with the hard metal prosthetic replacing half of my face. She wouldn't have seen my hideous metal jaw until our meeting on the _Leviathan_ , as it was a painful souvenir from escaping the Jedi trap I thought she had perished in.

And my eyes.

I have not bothered to look upon my face since I was a padawan, but surely they’re twisted by the dark, no longer the hazel-green that initially drew her to approach me when we were in training on Dantooine.

Revan had always laughed at my preoccupation with my looks, but I hadn't spared my appearance any thought since the Mandalorian Wars, until now.

I grip her hand against my cheek tightly; must one of us die? Can we not be…happy?

 _Happy_. What a foreign feeling.

I stare in to her dark eyes…no, they aren't quite so dark anymore…and I realise that I will gladly forfeit my life if it means her's will be spared.

"A Jedi's life is sacrifice, not a Sith's," tears stream down her face, and I know she felt my thoughts.

"You have a destiny, a purpose. I do not."

She opens her mouth to speak, but instead simply gapes as a red sizzling blade of energy breaks out of my chest, grazing her shoulder.

I feel the hole that Bastila's lightsaber leaves with my fingers before the pain forces me to my knees.

Breaking Bastila had been my revenge for what she and the Jedi did to Revan. But it’d been too easy and now I see why.

It was always what she sought and, in my blindness for revenge, I gave it to her.

"No! Malak, no," Revan is beside me, sobbing as she attempts to draw on the Force to heal me.

But she and I both know that my wound is fatal.

I can feel Bastila somewhere behind me, watching triumphantly, twisted delight colouring her aura.

I ignore her.

Instead I yearn that I hadn't been quite so distracted to not sense her approach, protect Revan from her.

And now I can do nothing.

I am _nothing_.

 

**_~Revan~_ **

 

I hold Malak to my chest, trying to heal him even as his life flow ebbs slowly away.

Anger surges forward, wanting to be satiated by Bastila's death.

With an effort that surely must pain him, Malak lifts his face to meet my eyes. They shine with unshed tears and my heart squeezes at the touch of hazel-green that tints the yellow edges.

"Shall…I wait…for you?" he manages, before a rattling cough brings bubbles of blood seeping around his jaw plate.

I nod silently between silent gasps for breath, unable to speak, and he closes his eyes with a sigh.

My heart wrenches as I feel him leave, and I know he has joined the Force. I lay him down gently and stand to face Bastila.

"What a sickening display of weakness, dear Revan," she sneers. "I had no idea you _loved_ him. Too bad."

I stay the tempting urge to strike her with anger. I know I will not join him if I continue along the dark path.

 

**_~Malak~_ **

 

I stand shakily with the help of a woman's outstretched hand. She stares at me, concerned, her dark blonde hair falling in loose curls around her shoulders.

I look around but there is no one else in sight. Then I remember.

"Am I dead?" I ask, and she nods with a small smile. "I have to wait for someone."

"Yes," the woman's smile grows. "Sit with me. I'm waiting also."

We sit but I stare at her quietly, and she laughs, hearing my unspoken questions.

"My name is Morgana and I'm waiting for my husband. He was lost to me when I passed during the attack on Telos."

I lower my head in shame, I had allowed Saul to prove himself to the Sith's cause with that attack.

"I do not resent you," Morgana says softly, surprising me. "You regret it, you have changed."

She looks at me, staring in to my soul itself. "I have been watching. You are forgiven."

Morgana looks away quickly, giving me peace as tears track down my cheeks at her kind words. "Now, let's wait for as long it takes."

Yes, I will wait for you Revan, for as long as it takes.

 

**_~Carth~_ **

 

I inch forward silently. I can hear Bastila's voice, angry, punctuated by Revan's calmer tones, but I’m too far away to make out what’s being said.

I had managed to convince Canderous to fly the _Hawk_ and the rest of the crew off of the Forge, and contacted the Admiral to fire upon the factory as soon as she organises the Republic Fleet in to position to do so.

That didn't give me much time, but I wasn't really planning on surviving.

I draw closer to the women and listen as Bastila threw hateful words like daggers.

So Bastila has fallen, but what about Revan? I peek around the corner but what I see doesn't provide me with the answers I need.

Malak is dead, that much is clear. Suddenly Bastila leaps at Revan with a yell and their blades glow and crackle loudly against each other. I run stealthily in to the room while they are occupied, my blasters ready.

 

**_~Bastila~_ **

 

"You can’t win, Revan! Not here on the Star Forge where I can draw from its immense power!" I taunt her, my lightsaber whirling.

She is fast and strong, but my power is infinite as I draw it from the factory. Eventually she will tire and I will not, _then_ I will strike her down.

Something distracts her behind me and I seize the opportunity, attacking her with such ferocity that with her lapse in focus, her grip on her lightsaber relaxes and it falls to the metal floor with a clatter. I kick her weapon away before she has the chance to call it back to her, and it rolls off of the edge of the platform, lost forever.

I grin when I sense what caused her to falter, and I swivel to throw a stasis field over the soldier.

"You _are_ rather persistent, Carth, I'll give you that," I scowl as I turn to face Revan again. "You're just in time to watch her die. And then I will kill you… _very slowly_."

 

**_~Revan~_ **

 

I stare in to Carth's frozen face, his eyes locked on mine.

He is fighting the stasis field with all his strength, but I can see that he knows it is useless.

Bastila's Force Push takes me completely by surprise and I'm sailing through the air backward before my instincts kick in. I slip over the edge where my lightsaber disappeared only moments before, catching myself by the fingertips on the rim of the platform clumsily.

 

**_~Carth~_ **

 

"No!" I throw myself out of stasis after Revan, my body skidding along the floor, grabbing her wrists just in time.

She looks up at me in shock, but her eyes widen further as she glances past my shoulders.

"No, Carth! Let me go! Save yourself!"

I understand when a scream rips from my throat, the excruciating burn of a lightsaber searing through my stomach. I nearly do let go, and my grasp slips slightly.

Bastila twists her saber with a laugh as she pulls it slowly from my flesh, and I bite back another scream.

I grit my teeth and brace myself against the platform railing in anticipation for another painful stab. Instead, the Star Forge lurches violently and Bastila flies over me. I watch, unfeeling, as she disappears in to the abyss below Revan, her face a picture of almost comical surprise.

The factory shakes violently a second time, and this time one of Revan's wrists slips from my grasp.

 

**_~Revan~_ **

 

"Let me go, Carth!" I plead, struggling against his grip. "You can still get out of here before it's destroyed!"

He shakes his head with a body-wracking cough, tightening his grip. Blood drips on to my forehead and I close my eyes, scrunching the tears away.

"Damn it! Why did you come back?!"

He smiles but it quickly turns in to a pained grimace. "I can't hold on much longer."

I sense that he means it in more ways than one. "Well let me go!"

Carth nods, and I close my eyes as I begin to fall. I scream in horror when I realise his hand is still clasped around my wrist, and he is falling with me.

"Carth!"

He pulls me awkwardly to his chest as we plummet in to the abyss. "Let's go together."

 

**_~Carth~_ **

 

I sit up, dazed, as a familiar face fills my vision.

"Morgana," I breathe, and she throws herself in to my arms, crying and laughing.

I draw her to me tightly, kissing her hair, her face, her hands. My tears mingle with hers and our faces are soaked, but neither of us care.

"I waited for you, Carth," Morgana smiles through her tears.

Our lips meet for the first time in years, and I know I don't ever have to let go of her again.

 

**_~Malak~_ **

 

I watch Morgana and Carth's blissful reunion with a happy but heavy heart. Where was Revan?

We had watched as they fell together and yet Revan isn't here. My heart flops sickeningly as I briefly wonder if she didn't join with the Force, and was left to wander in purgatory in the lonely dark.

"Malak."

I turn quickly at her voice. The words I always wanted to say tumble from my mouth.

"I love you."

Revan cups my chin in her hands with such affection that she doesn't need to utter a word for me to hear her heart.

I pull her to me, starved of her, brushing the hair from her face tenderly so I could see all of Revan.

Beautiful Revan. Fearsome Revan.

It was a shame that only in death have we found happiness, but now we have eternity to enjoy it.


End file.
